Donald MacLeod
Pipe Major Donald MacLeod (1917-1982) was a Scottish piper. Born in Stornoway on the Isle of Lewis, he was one of the finest, most creative and merriest, recent, great highland Scottish bagpipers. He was also a prolific teacher of the highland bagpipe. In addition, Donald MacLeod was one of the most original and innovative composers for the bagpipe. His most popular and most recorded tunes include "Susan MacLeod", "The Blackberry Bush" and "The Hammer on the Anvil". He died in Glasgow in 1982. Donald MacLeod's tutorial on Piobaireachd, the classical music of the great Highland Scottish bagpipe, contains 220 recordings of Ceòl Mòr (classical music), in 21 volumes. Tutorials are in canntaireachd, spoken word, and on practice chanter. His recordings include Positively Piobaireachd, and Piper in the Nave, (2 vols. containing both Ceòl Mòr and Ceòl Beag (light music)). The Donald MacLeod Memorial Competition is an invitational piping competition held on the Isle of Lewis in Scotland. The competition, started in 1994 by the Lewis & Harris Piping Society, was instituted to honour Donald MacLeod. Donald MacLeod's Recordings Donald MacLeod - The Classic Collection of Piobaireachd Tutorials, Vol 1 (2 CDs) - Lismor LCOM8021 1. The King's Taxes 2. Lament for Padraig Og MacCrimmon 3. The Vaunting 4. Lament for Islay Flora MacDonald 5. The Park Piobaireachd No 2 6. Struan Robertson's Salute 7. MacIntosh's Lament; 8. Roderick MacDonald's Salute 9. Lament for The Earl of Antrim 10. Queen Elizabeth the Second's Salute 11. Nameless (Hindro Hindro). Donald MacLeod - The Classic Collection of Piobaireachd Tutorials, Vol 2 (2 CDs) - Lismor LCOM8022 1. Lament for Captain MacDougall 2. In Praise of Marion (Morag) 3. MacDougall's Gathering 4. Lament for John Morrison of Assynt House 5. Salute to Donald 6. Mrs. Smith's Salute 7. MacCrimmon's Sweetheart 8. Too Long In This Condition 9. Queen Anne's Lament 10. Lament for The Iolaire 11. The Lament for Red Hector of the Battles 12. I Am Proud To Play A Pipe. Donald MacLeod - The Classic Collection of Piobaireachd Tutorials, Vol 3 (2 CDs) - Lismor LCOM8023 1. The Rout of the Lowland Captain 2. Black Donald's March 3. Mackintosh of Borlum's Salute 4. The Munro's Salute 5. The Sound of the Sea 6. Lament for McSwan of Roaig 7. The Gathering of Clan Chattan 8. The Piper's Warning to his Master 9. The Bicker (or 'Two Faced Englishman') 10. The Garden of Roses 11. The End of the Great Bridge 12. The Big Spree. Donald MacLeod - The Classic Collection of Piobaireachd Tutorials, Vol 4 (2 CDs) - Lismor LCOM8024 1. The Bicker 2. Nameless (Hiharin Odin, Hiharin Dro) 3. Sobieski's Salute 4. The Lament for the Rowan Tree 5. The Lament for MacDonald's Tutor 6. The Lament for Donald Ban MacCrimmon 7. The End of the Little Bridge 8. The Rout of Glenfruin 9. The Macintosh's Banner 10. MacMhurich's Salute 11. The Marquis of Argyll's Salute 12. The Lament for the Union. Donald MacLeod - The Classic Collection of Piobaireachd Tutorials, Vol 5 (2 CDs) - Lismor LCOM8025 1. Sir James MacDonald of the Isles’ Lament 2. The MacFarlanes’ Gathering 3. The Finger Lock 4. Salute to the Few 5. The Old Men of the Shells (Setting no 1) 6. The Massacre of Glencoe 7. A Flame of Wrath for Patrick Caogach 8. Farewell to the Laird of Islay 9. Salute to a White Primrose 10. Lament for Colin Roy MacKenzie 11. Mary’s Praise 12. The Battle of Strome. Donald MacLeod - The Classic Collection of Piobaireachd Tutorials, Vol 6 '' (2 CDs) - Lismor LCOM8026 1. Salute to MacDonald of Staffa 2. The Macintyres’ Salute 3. Lady Anapool’s Lament 4. My dearest on earth give me your kiss 5. A S MacNeill of Oransay’s Salute 6. Lady Doyle’s Salute 7. Lament for Mary MacLeod 8. The Battle of the Pass of Crieff 9. Peter James MacInnes’s Lullaby 10. Catherine’s Lament 11. The MacKays’ Banner 12. The Hen’s March o’er the Midden. ''Donald MacLeod - The Classic Collection of Piobaireachd Tutorials, Vol 7 (2 CDs) - Lismor LCOM8027 1. Abercairney’s Salute 2. The MacDonalds Are Simple 3. The MacLeod’s Salute 4. Lament for Angus MacPherson of Invershin 5. The Desperate Battle 6. A’ Ghlas 7. I Got A Kiss of The King’s Hand 8. Ronald MacDonald of Morar’s Lament 9. Sir Ewan Cameron of Lochiel’s Salute 10. The Battle of Auldearn (Setting No 1) 11. Welcome Johnny Back Again. Donald MacLeod - The Classic Collection of Piobaireachd Tutorials, Vol 8 (2 CDs) - Lismor LCOM8028 1. Lady Margaret MacDonald’s Salute 2. The Blue Ribbon 3. MacLeod’s Controversy 4. The Clan Macnab Salute 5. The Lament For the Children 6. MacKenzie of Applecross’s Salute 7. You’re Welcome Ewen Lochiel 8. Alasdair MacLeod Miller’s Salute 9. Lord Lovat’s Lament 10. The Battle of Auldearn (Setting No 2) 11. The Aged Warrior’s Sorrow Donald MacLeod - The Classic Collection of Piobaireachd Tutorials, Vol 9 (2 CDs) - Lismor LCOM8029 1. Lament For Donald Of Laggan 2. The MacGregor's Salute 3. Earl Of Seaforth's Salute 4. Nameless (Hihorodo hao) 5. MacNeil Of Barra's March 6. The Battle Of Balladruishaig 7. Scarce Of Fishing 8. Lament For John MacDonald Inverness 9. The Massacre Of Glencoe 10. Lament For The Little Supper 11. Corrienessan's Salute Donald MacLeod - The Classic Collection of Piobaireachd Tutorials, Vol 10 (2 CDs) - Lismor LCOM8030 1. Beloved Scotland 2. Beinn a Ghrainn 3. Duncan MacRae of Kintail’s Lament 4. Nameless, Hiharin droo dro 5. Clan Ranald’s Salute 6. MacLeod of Colbeck’s Lament 7. The Pride of Barra 8. Nameless, Cherede darievea 9. The MacRae’s March 10. The Battle of Waterloo 11. Salute on the Birth of Rory Mor MacLeod Donald MacLeod - The Classic Collection of Piobaireachd Tutorials, Vol 11 (2 CDs) - Lismor LCOM8031 1. Battle Of Bealach Nam Brog 2. Little Spree 3. Field Of Gold 4. The Glen Is Mine 5. Nameless - A Gathering 6. Young George's Salute 7. Lady MacDonald's Lament 8. The Prince's Salute 9. Rory MacLeod's Lament 10. March For A Beginner 11. The Little Finger Tune Donald MacLeod - The Classic Collection of Piobaireachd Tutorials, Vol 12 (2 CDs) - Lismor LCOM8032 1. Donald Gruamach's March 2. The Groat 3. The Stewarts' White Banner 4. Keppoch's March 5. Salute To The Glasgow Highland Club 6. All The Old Men Paid Rent But Rory 7. His Father's Lament For Donald MacKenzie 8. The Lament For The Only Son 9. Nameless Campbell Canntaireachd Vol. 2 tune 42 10. The Battle Of Glenshiel 11. The Sound Of Waves Against The Castle Of Duntroon. Donald MacLeod - The Classic Collection of Piobaireachd Tutorials, Vol 13 (2 CDs) - Lismor LCOM8033 1. Mrs MacLeod Of Talisker's Salute 2. Cluny MacPherson's Salute 3. The Men Went To Drink 4. Glengarry's Lament 5. The Lament For The Duke Of Hamilton 6. MacDonald Of Kinlochmoidart's Lament No. 2 7. MacCrimmon Will Never Return 8. Lament For The Departure Of King James 9. The Rout Of The MacPhees 10. The Carles With The Breeks 11. The MacDonald's Salute Donald MacLeod - The Classic Collection of Piobaireachd Tutorials, Vol 14 (2 CDs) - Lismor LCOM8034 1. The Young Laird Of Dungallon's Salute 2. The MacKay's Short Tune 3. Cronan Corrievrechan 4. Fannet 5. The Red Speckled Bull 6. The Battle Of Waternish 7. Lament For Donald Duaghal MacKay 8. Grain In Hides, Corn In Sacks 9. Clan Campbell's Gathering 10. Hector MacLean's Warning 11. The Pretty Dirk 12. MacNeil Is Lord There Donald MacLeod - The Classic Collection of Piobaireachd Tutorials, Vol 15 (2 CDs) - Lismor LCOM8035 1. The Earl Of Ross's March 2. The MacLeod's Short Tune 3. The Red Hand In The MacDonalds' Arms 4. The Battle Of Britain 5. Lament For The Dead 6. The Blind Piper's Obstinacy 7. Nameless (Campbell Canntaireachd) 8. The MacNab's Gathering 9. The MacLean's March 10. Lament For The Tree Harp 11. The Menzies' Salute Donald MacLeod - The Classic Collection of Piobaireachd Tutorials, Vol 16 (2 CDs) - Lismor LCOM8036 1. The Middling Spree 2. The Boat Tune 3. Tulloch Ard 4. The Daughter's Lament 5. Lament For The Old Sword 6. Isabel MacKay 7. Lachlan MacNeill Campbell Of Kintartbert's Fancy 8. MacLeod Of MacLeod's Lament 9. The Parading Of The MacDonalds 10. The Park Piobaireachd No. 1 11. Glengarry's March Donald MacLeod - The Classic Collection of Piobaireachd Tutorials, Vol 17 (2 CDs) - Lismor LCOM8037 1. Lament For The Laird Of Anapool 2. The Battle Of The Bridge Of Perth 3. Nameless - Piobaireachd Society Book 4 Page 124 4. Lament For Finlay 5. The Highland Society Of Scotland's Salute 6. Lament For Alasdair Dearg MacDonell Of Glengarry 7. Nameless - Campbell Canntaireachd Vol. 1 Tune 24 8. Lament For Lochnell 9. The Bells Of Perth 10. The Sister's Lament 11. The Gordon's Salute Donald MacLeod - The Classic Collection of Piobaireachd Tutorials, Vol 18 (2 CDs) - Lismor LCOM8038 1. MacDonald's (or Duntroon's) Salute 2. MacDonald Of Kinlochmoidart's Lament 3. The Battle Of Sherrifmuir 4. Fair Honey 5. MacKinnon's Lament 6. The Laird Of Contullich's Lament 7. Tulloch Ard - The MacKenzie's Gathering 8. War Or Peace from Angus MacKay 9. John Garve MacLean of Coll's Claymore 10. Lament For Hugh 11. Neil Angus MacDonald's Salute Donald MacLeod - The Classic Collection of Piobaireachd Tutorials, Vol 19 (2 CDs) - Lismor LCOM8039 1. Port Urlar 2. Chisholm Of Strathglass's Salute 3. Nameless (Hiharin Dareche Dareche) 4. Ewen Of The Battles 5. Lament For The Bobs Of Balmoral 6. My King Has Landed In Moidart 7. The Company's Lament 8. MacLeod Of Raasay's Salute 9. Nameless, A Lament 10. The Frasers' March 11. Prince Charles Lament Donald MacLeod - The Classic Collection of Piobaireachd Tutorials, Vol 20 (2 CDs) - Lismor LCOM8040 1. John Garve MacLeod Of Raasay's Lament 2. The Black Wedder's White Tail 3. Lord MacDonald's Lament 4. King James The Sixth's Salute 5. MacLaine Of Lochbuie's Lament 6. Castle Menzies 7. Craigellachie (The Grant's Gathering) 8. Nameless (Hodinbain Hodre Chi Hodre) 9. Lament For Lord Breadalbane 10. Sandy MacPherson's Salute 11. Nameless (Hiharin Himtra Hihodrodroo) Donald MacLeod - The Classic Collection of Piobaireachd Tutorials, Vol 21 (2 CDs) - Lismor LCOM8041 1. The Desperate Battle of the Birds 2. Lament For the Castle of Dunyveg 3. Nameless (”Hiharin hodin himin”) 4. The Unjust Incarceration 5. Hail To My Country Disc Two 1. A Son’s Salute To His Parents 2. The Old Woman’s Lullaby 3. Lament For The Viscount of Dundee 4. Good Health to You Donald 5. The Brother’s Lament The New York Recordings (1967) (CD) Lismor LCOM8004 1. 6/8 Marches (The Cock of the North, The Campbells Are Coming, The Pibroch of Donald Dhu) 2. Strathspeys & Reels (Devil in the Kitchen, Craig-a-Bodich, Louden's Bonnie Woods and Braes, Reel of Tulloch, The High Road to Linton, Mrs MacLeod of Raasay) 3. Slow Airs & Hornpipe (Cronan (Na Callaich), An Island Lullaby, The Man From Skye) 4. 2/4 Marches (The 79th's Farewell to Gibraltar, The Atholl & Breadalbane Gathering) 5. Piobaireachd (Donald Dugal MacKay) 6. 6/8 Marches (Colonel Robertson, Leaving Port Askaig) 7. Slow March & Retreat March (Lochaber No More, The Banks of the Lossie) 8. Marches & Jigs (The Wee Highland Laddie, The Meeting of the Waters, The Hen's March, The Glasgow Police Pipers) 9. Hornpipes (The Irish Washerwoman, P/M George Allan) 10. March Strathspey & Reel (Donald MacLellan of Rothesay, Delvinside, Miss Proud) 11. 6/8 Marches (The Invercharrow Highland Gathering, All the Blue Bonnets over the Border) 12. Piobaireachd (Cronan Na Caillaich (Old Woman's Lullaby)) 13. Strathspey & Reels (Susan MacLeod, Thompson's Dirk) 14. Slow Air & Hornpipe (Malcolm Ferguson, MacKenzie of Torridon) 15. Slow Marches & 2/4 Marches (The Mist Covered Mountains, My Home, Mairi's Wedding, Dolan's Ass, Lord Panmure's March) 16. 6/8 Marches (The Highland Brigade at Waterloo, Dr. Ross's 50th Welcome to the Argylshire Gathering) 17. Piobaireachd (Pretty Dirk). Pipers Ceilidh (1977) (Duncan Johnstone as guest piper and two Gaelic songs sung by Donald Ross) Piper in the Nave (Vol. 1 contains both Ceòl Mòr and Ceòl Beag - Pibroch and light music, played in Dunfermline Abbey, Dunfermline, Scotland) - Scotsoun sscd 034 Piper in the Nave (Vol. 2 contains 6 Ceòl Mòrs, Pibrochs, and notes on tunes by Professor Alexander Haddow) - Scotsoun sscd 046 Positively Piobaireachd (1978) Lismor Recordings on which Donald MacLeod plays A Puckle Pipers (Dual CD sets) Donald MacLeod's Writings, etc. P/M Donald MacLeod's Collection of Bagpipe Music Vol. 1 P/M Donald MacLeod's Collection of Bagpipe Music Vol. 2 P/M Donald MacLeod's Collection of Bagpipe Music Vol. 3 P/M Donald MacLeod's Collection of Bagpipe Music Vol. 4 P/M Donald MacLeod's Collection of Bagpipe Music Vol. 5 P/M Donald MacLeod's Collection of Bagpipe Music Vol. 6 See also * Canntaireachd * Ceòl Beag * Ceòl Meadhonach * Piobaireachd External links * World Masters Of Piping; P.M. Donald MacLeod Memorial Competition (CD) (2000) References * Category:People from Stornoway Category:Great Highland bagpipe players